Fen Vibrile
Fen Vibrile (Fen Vibrile: "The Speech") is the Andari high language, constructed originally by Darix Palkiren but having undergone many changes and modifications over the years. Especially since the mass exiling of Andari groups following the Andari-End War, many different variations exist throughout different universes, planets and timeframes. As well as being associated with the Andari and the Blackhole Multidimensional Realms, Fen Vibrile later came to be associated with the Time-Cloaked Order, albeit to not as great an extent as with the former, and primarily to the Order's connection with Palkiren. Vocabulary and Grammar The author of this page asks that you forgive him as he proceeds to regurgitate the entirety of is source files in their present state. Simple words Devarsen – Good day Osa - And Olt - Or Denar (Den) – Yes Edroe (Ed) – No Cixir Key-seer - Maybe Dro' – Not (i.e. "droMatile") Ar' – Truly, Definitely Als – Very (Used in conjunction with adjective suffixes, comes after the suffixes). Fen – The Faen – This Foen - That Tas – A Irenï - All O' (Prefix) - For (Ros) Lin – At (Place and time) Lon – Where (i.e. where this happens) Lus – From, out of Las – To, into S' (Prefix) - Of Fontar – These Fontur – Those Diaeta – Next, afterwards Tori – Many Toriym - More Toreyhm - Most Tan – Who, that (i.e. 'He who walks,' 'he that walks') Tonst – How, the way, the method Zerast - Unless Glaitir - Until Vem v-EY-m - Because Position words Dun – Under Av – In Han - On Ex - Throughout Vors - Surrounding, around Ain - This is used to place adverbs after verbs (Only rarely seen) Tethar - Above (Also, North) Verasity Modifiers These go at the end of a clause, and take precedence over other end-of-clause words. Arsithin – Truly, Definitely Tendorithin - Perhaps, Maybe Oretïthin - Instead Craserithin - Therefore Yeoletïthin - If Question words These go to the end of the clause. The main verb of a question clause goes just before it. Yin – How Yarex – What Yoron – Why Yivan (Ya-vaan) – When Yon – Who Yenta - Where Adjective Suffixes The 'T' is only for standalone use. Otherwise, the section after the apostrophe is added to the end of a noun, replacing its' default suffix ('ile', 'an', etc.) or simply being appended if there is none. T'soon – Big T'or – Wide, vast, expansive T'ine – Ish, like T'on – Powerful T'eon - Omnipotent T'vax – Mortal T'evax- Immortal T'i – Plural. Irregular in many cases. T'olm – Dark T'alm - Light, bright T'sen – Good T'rin – Great, excellent, sublime T'xar – Bad T'ular - Funny T'armen - Scared T'armt - Wary, nervous T'ae – Specifically female T'o – Specifically male T'iym – Enhances previous adjective suffix, -er T'eyhm – Maximizes previous adjective suffix, -est T'corv - Enslaved Shorv T'ecorv - Free (Not enslaved) Ehy-shorv T'auel TOI-el - Wild, eratic T'galm - Proto, pre-state T'gulm - Original state T'gethex - In linked causality (almost always used standalone) T'eleaor – Silver T'arixor – Gold T'aanum – Black T'irexa – White T'lenta – Yellow T'kirem – Blue T'efron – Red T'leron – Orange T'kion – Purple T'kinta – Green T'efrex - Pink Pronouns, etc. Eth – I Vi – You (sing) Oen, Aen, Aun – He, she, it Ethar – We Vii – You (plu) Roenar – They Ethrim – Me Oenarim, Aenarim – Him, her Etharim – Us Sroenarim – Them Ethnix - My Vinix – Your (sing) Oenix, Aenix, Aunix – His, her, its' Etharix - Our Viix - Your (plu) Sroenarix – Their Oece - He's Aece - She's Auce - It's Numbers Add 'ar' to for 'first,' 'second' ect. E.g. “Oenasar” = “First”. Drotor - Zero Oenas – One Viren – Two Qen - Three Tarin - Four Voor - Five Infis - Six Findas - Seven Laron -Eight Nemus – Nine Ront – Ten Ront Oenas – Eleven Ront Viren – Twelve Virent – Twenty Qent – Thirty Rontar – Hundred Serex – Thoursand Voor Serex Laron Rontar Infist Tarin – Five Thousand Eight Hundred and Sixty Four Adverbs These are always either prefixes or words before the verb. Ren – Always, ever Trun - Never Sen - Well Dro' - Prefix. Negates verb, without use of "Taan'a". Gras - Confusedly Djor - For some time Rix - Newly, new Xel - Already Verbs In Fen Vibrile, verbs are written in the 'to' form by having an 'a' on the end, e.g. 'cela'. Some are irregular and require an apostrophe, e.g. 'xite'a'. In the future, this 'a' is replaced with an 'o' and in the form of the past without 'has' a 'u' is added. For the present the 'a' is simply removed, except in some rare cases where it stays, e.g. 'vibra'. To say 'ing', replace 'a' with 'us'. To say 'er', replace 'a' with 'an', and treat as noun, but without adjective suffix replacement where ambiguity would otherwise arise. For "tion" use the past tense. Cela – To be Vibra ("a" is not removed in present) – To speak Lusa – To have, possess Chira - To have done (The second verb placed in the past tense is sent to the end of the clause unless there is a veracity modifier. Feda – To be able to Theda - To have to Xite'a – To stop Kaeola Kay-ol-a - To use Zukaeola - To reuse Zelda – To defend Taan'a – To do (In order to say 'I don't verb' the form is 'Noun DroTaan words (Not inf.)'. Same for 'I do verb but 'Taan' not 'DroTaan'). Skiana – To live Vaata – To die Hemda – To lie (On the ground) Skourna – a – To exist Resaria – To rise Rescena - To stand Tuoria – To fall Kirena – To rule Darosa – To fight, attack Darosehyma – To war Pacha – To gain Zupacha – To re-gain, reclaim Renta – To destroy Yoronta – To choose Feim'a – To freeze Fasa – To burn Shula – To go Zushula – To go back, return Yorinda – To create Viina – To be born Fasa – To burn Voorta – To doom, condemn Donta – To bind, secure Axera – To kill Ainesa – To find Losa – To bring Vamonta – To construct Utha – To know Tarsa – To draw Yorinta – To hide/cloak Lindora – To greet/welcome (Lindorusi – Literally, greetings) Soorna – To wait Urusa – To ready oneself Rongara – To aim Koursa – To fire (a gun) Zutornela – To reload Tornela – To load Kaelunda – To endure Jarina (Pronounced “Arina”) - To climb, ascend Goruuna – To come Trelirona – To spin, swirl Horusa – To come together, gather Cena – To want Pachutha – To learn, gain knowledge Honta whon–TA To allow Dronta – To disallow Glanta – To heal, maintain, keep well Arzenta – To happen, occur Vorista - To mix, intermingle Desulta - To command, order Lotasina - To build Exaima - To see Exaina - To look Vorsinda - To consider Gana - To force Lindra ("a" is not removed in present) - To blow, gust, move air Athora - To shine Dusla - To sleep Resarona - To wake, awaken Altia ("a" is not removed in present) Al-TEE-ah - To spin Eltia ("a" is not removed in present) El-TAI-ah - Like to above, but with a more artful cadence; to twirl Usunda - To flow; to continue from oneself, pass Skiaa - To birth Skaia - To be born Drokoura - To wander, go without aim Ijora I-YOR-a - To join (but not physically) Asha - To be, become, come into existence, be as you are, yet first being (This is a word that is hard to translate) Tousa - To sing Lotha - To silence oneself Sanutha - To forget Tarutha - To remember Kaeelana Kay-el-aan-a - To wear out Tolorina - To take, claim, capture Zutolorina - To retake, reclaim, recapture Nouns Nouns which have a regular suffix (e.g. 'ile,' 'in,' 'an,' 'en') When regular, the default suffix for a noun (generally, but not always) tells you something about the nature of the noun. The most common, 'ile', represents something major, and/or environmental. These are replaced by adjective suffixes and the like. Most nouns have a regular suffix. Amatile – Sun (ï) Laenile - Nature (Purely the "natural" sense) (ï) Omasile – Moon (ï) Gondile – Ground/Earth (ï) Tondarile - Stone (ï) Schwendile – Water (ï) Matile – Sea (ï) Garintelerile – Desert (i) Saarile – Sky (i) Fastorile – Fire (ï) Aanile - Air (ï) Ganile – Wind, force (ï) Fleetile – Cloud (ï) Forindile - Mist (ï) Celesile - Dream (ï) Sleetile - Snow (ï) Feimarile – Ice (ï) Thorile – Storm (i) Grindile - Sand (ï) Vibrile – Speech (ï) Talmile – Light (i) Volmile – Darkness (i) Volile – Shadow (i) Lantile - Ruin, remnant, (sometimes) ghost Regile – Hall, glade, place of open majesty (ï) Hemdile – Hill (i) Cceile s-EE-l - (Literally) Womb (ï) (Note - "s'" prefix is pronounced s-K-EE-l). Gaemile - Cause (ï) Ortrinile - Monster, fiend, evil thing/person (ï) Tethexile - Mechanism (ï) t'loxile - System (i) Dialin – Time (Dee – ar – lin) (ï) Palkirin – Space, universe (general) (ï) Itharin – World (i) Qin – Powers, forces, magics (ï) Ethexin - Mechanics (ï) Anschin - Chaotic element, part of chaos (ï) (Explicit. Most commonly seen in form Anschï - Chaos. Can imply "Chaos take you" etc.) t'loxin - Nexus (ï) - t'lorin – God (Noun, but also adjective suffix. e.g. Turlorin – Wolf God) (ï) t'larin – Ghost, spirit (ï) - Letharin - Will, spirit (ï) Osirin – Bird (i) Taen – Place (i) Belenen – Flower (ï) Forenen – Tree (ï) Leranen – Blade of grass (Lerani plural) (i) Arien – Elves (Fantasy) (-) Zaeren (Zai-ren) – Dragon (i) Toaeren – End (i) Tandaren – Dwarf (i) Joaeren – Fish (i) Anthen - Child (ï) Karnaren - General term for edible plants (i) Kaernen - Stalk of wheat (Plural Kaerni) (i) Yolven - Final resting place, grave (i) Coaen Sei-een - Void, empty place. Hchroaen h-CHR-ae-in - Abyss; hell (Do not remove suffix; append adjective suffix) (ï) Tenorinian – Nation, empire (ï) Iorendan - Emperor (ï) Farandan – King (i) Desultan – Lord (Literally means commander) (ï) Quedan - Throne (ï) Lironan – City (i) Eduan - Property (i) Taran – Wall (i) Daran – Fight, battle, war (i) To'an - Ring (ï) Zeldan – Defender/shield (ï) Kiran – Tower (i) Dowan – Other (i) Kouran – Bow (i) Lintosan – Lore, knowledge (ï) Quïman (Kye – maan) - Hole (i) Corvan - Slave Shorvan (ï) Darinzan - Place of storage, cache (ï) Turan - Wolf (i) Lotasiran - Element, material (to build with) (ï) Storan - Journey Zephran - Journey by vessel Kaeloran - Machine Lasarian - Music, song (sing) (Lasari - Music in the more common sense) Zirisere - Train (i) (Ziriserei - pronounced ZI-ri-sir-eh) (Personal possessive) Ondroth (i) - Thought Dusinoth (ï) - Sleep Dulinoth (ï) - Dream Nouns which have an irregular suffix Irregular default suffixes are uncommon, shared by little or no nouns. They most often do not relate to the nature of the noun. Kouranem – Target, goal (ï) Eduem – Home (i) Tarvexem – Fame (ï) Areneth – Order, society, group (i) Aorenteth - Company, corporation (ï) Devar – Day (i) Tsundar - Dog, hound (ï) Xiras – Start (i) Ephodire – Pilgrimage, great journey (i, strike "e") Juunde – History (i, strike "e") ending, or none for anythingt – Thing, event. The choosen standard object refers to the nature of the object. (ï) Carvem – Name (In order to say “I am called Name”, one must use “Eth cel s'Carvem Name”. (i) Nouns without suffixes Nouns without a default suffix are relatively rare. Here, any adjective suffixes must be simply appended to the end. Matsoon – Tsunami (Mator must be used to talk about a 'big sea'. Also, this was the first word crafted of the language. The rest was built around it.) (ï) Tanon – Strong place; fort (ï) Oort – Gas, vapour (i) Fungdt – Excrement (Used generally as a curse word) (ï) Skia – Life (To add a suffix, put a 'n' after this stem) (i) Vaat – Death (i) Raum – Night (ï) Andar – Man (i) Ondar – Elephant (i) Turandar – Werewolf (i) Loros – Glory (ï) Jaim j-AI-m – Edge (ï, j-AH-m-EYE) Arsith - Truth (ï) Torth (i) - Part, chapter Ond - Year (ï) Voneschar - Position (specific) (ï) Ethexan - Mechanist (i) (Technically a 'an' ending but this is not removed for adj. suffixes.) Days of the week Omasdevar - Monday Aandevar - Tuesday Schwendevar - Wednesday Thordevar - Thursday Fastordevar - Friday Gondevar - Saturday Amatdevar - Sunday